


Arthur Morgan's New Shirt

by Cheshagirl



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Other, arthur love yourself challenge, sadie is my wife and needed to make an appearance, this is really just platonic but if you squint it can be charles/arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Arthur doesn't think too highly of himself and tries not to spend money on things he doesn't need, like fancy new shirts. However, he does and Charles and Sadie are there to help him love himself





	Arthur Morgan's New Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> When will Arthur Morgan see how much we love him
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it, or don't! Critiques are always welcome!  
> @reddeadchesha is my rdr2 tumblr where you can send requests!

A deep sigh resonates from Arthur’s chest, blowing past his lips in a warm breath. He wasn’t one to spend his money frivolously, but the man looking back at him laughed at this. He’d taken a short trip to Saint Denis a day ago and bought himself a shirt despite telling himself it would just get torn and dirty like all the others. It was a soft silk and a rich blue that stood out against his eyes, not that he cared too much about that. He had to admit it felt nice wearing something of such high quality, made him feel powerful like he actually was something when he walked into a room. Still, standing in front of the small mirror by his wagon, Arthur couldn't help but notice the new scars and wrinkles lining his face. He was old and tired, he kept telling himself, and a nice new shirt wasn’t going to change all the bad he’d done. Realizing he’d been staring at himself for far too long, Arthur quickly turned away from his wagon, striding toward Pearson. He figured if anyone would have something for him to do, Pearson would. Approaching the cook Arthur noticed Charles, placing several rabbits and a turkey on the table. A quick glance toward Charles’ horse shows that he’d been hunting for most of the day, a deer and several more birds and skins hung from the saddle. 

“Need some help, Charles?” Arthur offers, coming to stand next to the man. “See you’ve been busy.”

Charles looks at him, and it doesn’t go unnoticed the way his eyes glance at the new shirt. Charles nods, leading Arthur toward Taima as he asks, “New shirt?”

Embarrassment heats Arthur’s ears as he impulsively scratches his neck. Of course, Charles of all people would notice the new shirt Arthur was wearing, considering how flashy it was and how observant Charles was.

“Yeah, it’s a bit ridiculous ain’t it.” Arthur jokes, focusing on untying the skins and throwing them over his shoulder. “Thought it’d look nice but that ain’t the case.”

As he turns to hurry back to Pearson, Charles stops him, “Why would you say that?”

“W-well it ain’t exactly…” Arthur fumbles searching for the right words. How could he tell Charles an old man like him shouldn’t be wearing clothes like this, that a fancy shirt meant nothing paired with his face.

“You look good Arthur,” Charles compliments, a soft smile crossing his lips. “You might not believe it but ask anyone in this camp and they’d agree with me.”

“I ain’t lookin’ for no compliments or nothin’ I just-”

“We all know you of all people hate compliments.” Charles interrupts with a joking tone, though his eyes glint with seriousness. “You might not believe me, and you may never believe me, but you’re a fine man and have a good heart. You deserve to wear what makes you feel good.”

Arthur tries to make a joke, to brush off Charles’ comments, but finds his breath stuck in his throat. His gaze finds his boots as silence settles between them. He felt ridiculous, getting worked up over the kind words, words he found so hard to believe. He hears Charles before he feels him, large hand gripping his bicep with a comforting squeeze as he murmurs, “Let yourself be happy for once, Arthur.”

With a deep inhale, Arthur shakes himself, nodding curtly to Charles before heading back to Pearson. He’s laying out the skins, mind too preoccupied to notice Charles whisper into Sadie’s ear as she approaches. She stands beside him, bumping his hip with her own to get his attention. A warm smile has found its way to her lips, and a twinkle of mischief shines in her eyes. Never a good sign with Sadie, Arthur had learned. 

“How about you, me, and Charles head up to Valentine for a couple drinks?” Sadie proposes. Arthur casts an accusing look to Charles, who merely grins and offers him a shrug. 

“It’ll be fun!” Sadie continues. “Plus, the ladies will love you in that shirt.”

Arthur sputters as she ducks away from him, cackling. She and Charles hurry toward their horses, leaving Arthur stammering as Pearson guffaws at his embarrassment. With a shake of his head, Arthur makes his way toward the laughing duo, trying to force down the grin threatening to break his gruff facade. 

“Alright, alright!” Arthur huffs, mounting his horse. “Stop teasin’ and let's get goin’.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Charles says, stifling his laughter but not his grin. “We can’t keep Mr. Morgan from the ladies at the saloon much longer.”

“Charles!” Arthur calls out, laughter shaking him as Sadie and Charles take off. His previous doubts about his new shirt had disappeared, replaced by giddiness that his friends seemed to have spread. He spurs his horse into action, pushing all negative thoughts back, even if just for today.


End file.
